The Curse of Cassandra
by Hershey Ride
Summary: Many know the myth of Cassandra. Gifted by the god Apollo with prophecy in an attempt of courtship, only to be cursed when she declined. Well, the gift descended through her children, their children, and their children's children. Now the lone cursed descendent of Cassandra will find that she's not so alone after all. But in a war of aliens, is the gift of prophecy really a gift?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is a new story that could tie in with my previous one-shot "Stars" and it starts off MANY years before TFP. But by the end of this chapter, it will eventually loop into the show.**

 ** _Transformers Prime_ is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

A young girl sat alone on a red swingset in a busy park. A circle of inactivity surrounded her, no child nor adult dared go near her.

It wasn't that the girl was scary or "ugly". Rather, she was an angel of beauty. Pearly skin without a blemish to be seen, a small chubby face fitting her young age, an adorably small nose, wide starry sapphire eyes that glittered like stars, long curly black hair tied in two low pigtails tied with large soft blue bows. She wore a soft white dress with puff sleeves that had a blue cuff, a large soft blue ribbon tied in a large bow behind her, fluffy white petticoat, short white socks and black Mary Jane shoes with blue bows on them. She looked completely innocent, but her face was marked with sadness.

The little girl swung slowly on the swing, a frown on her face, head bowed. She didn't try to make contact with any of the other kids or any of the parents. Her black Mary Janes dragged slowly through the wood chips that lined the entirety of the playground. The little girl didn't move from her swing when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, squinting at the person, the bright noon sun hurting her eyes.

The 'person' was actually three children, one boy who was scuffed, bruised and dirty; the second was a dark skinned girl in a pair of overalls cut off at the knee, and a pale girl in all pink with a bratty look.

"Hey _creep-o,_ " The girl in pink sneered at the girl in white. "Swinging alone, as usual."

"As a freak should," The boy said.

"C'mon, tell us something," The dark skin girl said. "Make one of your special "predictions" and make us scared."

The girl in white said nothing, only frowned. Any words she could've said were pointless. They always were. The boy growled at the girl in white and got right in her face.

"Don't ignore us! We're superior, normal! Talk dang it!" He spat, pushing the girl right over the back of the swing. She landed on the ground with a cry, petticoats a mess. She looked up and frowned, no longer sad, but angry. She clenched her fists but gasped as a wave of pain shot through her head, making her clutch her head tightly.

* * *

 _Adults in blurry shadow ran this way and that._

 _Tires screeching and horns honking._

 _A child scream._

 _A sickening cracking sound._

 _The boy laid crumpled before the grill of a large truck, the front of the truck splattered in blood. Nearby the dark girl and the pink girl sat, screaming. The girl in white laid in the middle of the road, blood on her white dress and petticoats._

* * *

"I said GET UP YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" The boy kicked her ribcage again. She hadn't noticed him doing it before and let out a harsh cry of pain.

The boy hauled her up by her back bow and threw her. She flew at least two yards before landing face and knees first. She slid a few feet and let out a scream. She rolled over and pulled her hands up to her bleeding face and pulled her bleeding knees up to her chest. Tears sprang into her eyes and a loud sob escaped her lips.

The boy marched over to her with a sadistic smirk that should never rest on a six-year-old's face. Behind him, the two other girls looked unsure now, they hadn't expected to get physical with her. Only name calling.

"Dennis," the girl in overalls called up. "We should stop. This is getting a little extreme."

"No Carrie!" Dennis shouted back. "This freak needs to be taught a lesson."

Dennis picked up the girl in white and punched her in the head. She screamed and he laughed. Dennis carried her towards the road, smirking as the sound of a truck was heard in the distance. The girl turned to see a large pickup truck barreling down the road. She turned back to the boy and shook her head. The boy nodded, a sadistic grin on his face. He walked forward again, his shoes barely on the sidewalk. With a great heave, Dennis tossed the girl into the street. She landed with a cry. There were horns honking, someone screamed and tires screeched.

The girl opened her eyes. She laid in the middle of the road, blood on her dress and petticoats. She stood and turned to where Dennis had stood.

His small body laid on the sidewalk, limbs bent at odd angles. Blood seeped out of his small body and stained the concrete. The truck that had hit him squealed around the corner, swerving all the way. The girl limped over to Dennis.

"Dennis," She said. "Stay awake okay? Help is on the way."

She grasped his hand, and he weakly gripped hers.

"Why are you doing this?" Dennis asked. He no longer had the sadistic grin, now he was scared and hurt.

"You may have tried to hurt me," She said. "But I refuse to turn a blind eye to someone hurt."

Sirens wailed in the distance and she held Dennis's hand tightly, refusing to let go. She held his hand up until the coroner slowly unclasped her hand from his.

* * *

 ** _~ Ten Years Later~_**

The girl, now a teenager, sat with Carrie and four other teens around a campfire. Her eyes no longer held the childish innocence they had before, her skin was more tan, and her hair was shorter and curly. She wore a turquoise camisole under a soft yellow plaid shirt that was left unbuttoned, blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a white and turquoise checkered bandana was tied around her head, the knot and tails behind her left ear and bangs still laying on her face. She sat at the fire with a marshmallow on a roasting stick, listening to Carrie tell a story.

"-then, the door slllloooowwwwlllyyy opened." Carrie made a sound of a squeaky door and imitated the opening of a door. The sole other girl, an auburn haired girl the same age, squeaked and hid her face in the shoulder of one of the boys.

"Carrie you're so full of crap," The black haired girl said.

"Quiet Ju-Ju," Carrie hushed. "I'm gettin' to the good part."

Ju-Ju rolled her eyes at the African-American girl's antics. Ever since Dennis's death ten years prior, Carrie had become a better person, and became Ju-Ju's friend, hoping to make up for her mistreatment of the pale girl. Ju-Ju smiled, but was struck by a sharp headache. She closed her eyes and a vision flashed in her mind.

* * *

 _A bright red car with a pair of horns on the_ _hood sped along a road._

 _An explosion._

 _Two gigantic robots stood in a dark room of sorts. The one was tall and silver, with bright red optics. The other looked like someone had turned the red car into a humanoid shape. His optics were blue. The red one was badly damaged, coughing and hacking._

 _"Scream. Been a while," The red one said, coughing up more blue liquid. "So. Where's your master?"_

 _The silver one, Scream sneered and shoved his blade like hands into the red one's chest._

 _"Any more questions?" Scream asked, cruelly. More blue liquid began flowing from the red one's wound. He falls lifelessly to the floor._

 _"Clean that up," Scream ordered two robots, identical to each other, and pointing at the red robot's corpse._

 _The vision fades to black._

 _A female voice shouts in a voice full of pain and anger. "CLIFF!"_

* * *

Ju-Ju took a sharp breath and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Carrie and the four other teens looking at her with concern.

"Ju-Ju?" Carrie asked. "You okay?"

Ju-Ju nodded. She may have said yes, but her body said no. Her skin was pale and her pupils were pinpricks. Her whole body shook and her breath was erratic.

"She doesn't look okay," Auburn said.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Ju-Ju stuttered out. Her breathing calmed and she stopped shaking.

"...um," Auburn said. "Your marshmallow is on fire."

Ju-Ju looked up at the marshmallow, which, true to word, was a ball of flames. She yelped and jumped up, waving it around, looking for some water before Carrie finally blew it out. Ju-Ju sighed in relief and the rest of the kids laughed.

After several minutes of laughing that left Ju-Ju's face red like a firetruck.

"You okay now?" Carrie asked. Ju-Ju smiled. "June Cassandra, do you promise?"

June groaned, "Yes _Mom. I'm fine._ "

The teens laughed. They jumped around the fire and traded stories. They didn't talk about June's episode, and for that she was thankful.

* * *

Over the next twenty four years of her life, June was plagued by visions of the future. Many were bad, few were good. She saw her wedding to Dennis's brother Evan, the subsequent birth of their son Jackson, and Evan's death a year later.

Each time she tried to tell someone of the visions, no one believed her. No one except her grandmother, who was also cursed with visions. However, her grandmother died not long after the incident in the woods, leaving her alone with no one to understand.

Until it all changed one day. This is the story of that day..

* * *

 **Okay, so there was a bit of improvisation here, its mostly just a prologue. But the _Prime_ timeline will show up in the next chapter.**

 **Review if you liked, review if you don't.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Newest Prophet

**So, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime. If I did...it probably would still be going, because I'd still want more.**

* * *

A raven haired teenage boy sat at a desk, surrounded by kids clumping into groups. None of them talked to him, a few (including a ginger haired boy) glared at him, and two kids sat on either side of him. The boy himself had his head down on the desk, forehead against the cool desktop. His long pale fingers grasped large chunks of hair on either side of his head. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips were set in a firm frown. His breathing was ragged and he groaned.

"Miko," The one boy on the raven's left side asked over the male to an Asian female. "Do you think we could get them to be quieter?"

"We tried that already Raf," Miko replied. She slowly ran a hand on the raven haired boy's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Thanks to Vince, they're only getting louder. And the teacher left so we can't ask her."

"What about aspirin?" Raf asked again. "Don't you have some in your bag?"

Miko frowned.

"I _**had**_ some," She spat, glaring over at two a blonde girl in a pink shirt and blue skirt, who let out a screech of laughter. "But it was in my gym bag. And that got stolen and I only found the bag. Nothing from inside."

"It's...okay," The raven boy in the middle said weakly. "We've only got a few minutes left of class. I can hold out until then."

"But are you sure you can ride with Arcee, Jack?" Raf asked. "Having a migraine this bad and trying to ride probably isn't such a good idea."

"I'll let her do most of the driving," Jack said. "I usually do anyway."

Jack let out another groan, and clenched his hair tighter. His skull was fracturing and splitting more and more with each passing second. Miko and Raf frowned. They both could see the oldest boy was near involuntary tears from the pain.

The bell rang and Jack nearly screamed from the sound. He slowly picked himself up and grabbed his backpack. After four agonizing minutes, he, Raf and Miko got out to the parking lot.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead waited for the trio patiently. Raf and Miko sped off with their respective guardians and Jack slowly got on Arcee and strapped on his helmet. The femme felt something was off about her partner.

"Jack?" She asked. "You okay?"

"F-fine Arcee," Jack said. "But I've got pretty big headache. How about just straight home today?"

The boy's response made Arcee uneasy. She slowly pulled out, taking full control. Within minutes they arrived at the Darby home. They pulled into the garage and Jack got off, pulling off his helmet slowly.

"You sure you're okay?" Arcee asked again.

"Yeah Arcee, I'm fi-" Jack was cut off by another stab of pain slamming into him. The teen gave out a yell and crumpled, hitting the cement floor with a thud. Arcee jolted in surprise and transformed back to bipedal form and tried to reach out to her partner, only to stall, unsure of what to do. Within a second she picked him up and held him close to her body.

"Jack!? JACK!?" Arcee yelled in concern. At the loud noise, Jack screamed in pain and rolled into a ball, clutching his ears and head. The door to the garage opened and June ran in.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling," June asked in a panic. Arcee brought Jack down to his mother and held him out.

"I don't know," Arcee replied, her voice shaking. "He said something about a headache. We drove back here and he screamed and collapsed!"

June looked at her son with worry. She picked him up from Arcee's servos with minimal effort. The blue femme was surprised the Darby matriarch possessed such strength. Despite Jack's lanky frame, he had to weigh at least 140 pounds. June felt her son's forehead and frowned. She looked up at Arcee with a calm face.

"It's alright Arcee," June said, so quiet Arcee had to strain to hear. "Jack just has a bad migraine. It's like an extreme headache. Sounds that are too loud or lights that are too bright can seem unbearably painful. It'll go away soon, he just needs a quiet, dark room to lay in for a while."

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked, equally as quiet. Jack whimpered and shifted in his mother's arms, curling in towards her like a child would.

"Positive. I had them all the time as a kid. I know what works."

Arcee nodded with a frown. Her comm beeped and she answered it, listening to Ratchet giving her orders. The femme frowned and nodded.

"I have to go," Arcee told June after she got off the comm. "I'll be back afterwards."

"Good luck," June said. "I'll let you know how he's doing when you get back."

Arcee nodded and shifted back to her motorcycle form, activated Sadie, and drove off. June watched the two-wheeler speed off; when she could no longer see her, June closed the garage door and carried Jack into the house. The boy groaned when the Nevada light reached through the large sliding door windows and hit him.

June frowned and kissed his forehead, carrying him into his room. She set him on his bed and walked over to the window and pulled the dark, light and sound cancelling curtains shut. Behind her Jack breathed lightly in relief, only to groan when his head pounded again. June shut the door, clicked on the ceiling fan and sat down next to her son on the bed, calmly running her hand through his hair. Jack whimpered in pain and buried his face in his cool pillow.

"Shhh," June whispered. "It'll be okay."

Jack's eyelids cracked open slightly, blue eyes misted in pain.

"...Mom?" He breathed. June smiled in a sad and comforting way.

"It's okay," She whispered. "I'm here. You'll be alright. It'll pass."

"...Jasper..." He whispered. June's face dropped.

"What about it?" June whispered. Without warning, pain exploded in June's skull and she clutched her head with the hand that wasn't on Jack's head.

* * *

 _The three kids and their guardians stood at the edge of the Groundbridge._

 _Miko with her hand up against Bulkhead's window, about to cry._

 _A beam of light descending on the Base._

 _Megatron and Starscream standing on the Autobot insignia of the base's floor, burning ruble around them._

 _Optimus Prime's hand laying motionless out of burning rubble as the laughter of Decepticons echoed in the ruins._

* * *

June gasped, opening her eyes again. Her vision cleared and she ran a hand through her hair, gripping it with a vice. She felt another hand on hers and she turned her head to see Jack, one hand gripping her hand and blue eyes looking up at her with a knowing expression and not a trace of pain on his face.

"Mom? D-Did you see that too?" He asked. While Jack often appeared nervous, or unsure, this was the first time in a while she'd seen him genuinely scared.

"Yes," June said. "I saw it all."

Jack looked down, and muttered. "Optimus."

June nodded and frowned. Jack saw Optimus as the father he never had and June knew it. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair in an attempt to soothe the boy's nerves.

"I know...I know," June looked her son in the eye, and he slowly met hers. "Jack, did you see anything before? During school or at any point?"

"...A-after I met the Bots for the first time," Jack replied quietly. "I...I saw myself at Vector Sigma, and me giving Optimus back his memories."

She ran her fingers through Jack's hair in an attempt to soothe the boy's nerves.

"I know...I know," June looked her son in the eye, and he slowly met hers as he sat up. "Jack, did you see anything before? During school or at any point?"

"...A-after I met the Bots for the first time," Jack replied quietly. "I...I saw myself at Vector Sigma, and me giving Optimus back his memories."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't know about the Bots at that time," Jack said. "And I thought I was hallucinating, or making stuff up, or...or..."

June cupped her hands on either side of his face, shaking her head. "While you have a point with the first part, you should tell me if this happens. I know what that pain is...and the consequences of those visions."

"Consequences?" Jack gave her a wary look. June looked down with a frown, remembering Dennis, Cliffjumper, Evan and many others.

"It's the curse that has been in our family since ancient times," She explained. "Have I ever told you the myth about Cassandra?"

"No."

"Cassandra was a daughter of Priam and Hecuba of Troy. She was given the gift of prophecy by the god Apollo in an attempt to seduce her. When she refused his advances, he cursed her so that while all her prophecies would be true, no one would believe her. She foretold the fall of Troy and during the subsequent fall she was captured and given to Agamemnon as a concubine. In the myth, she is killed by Clytemnestra, but in reality, she lived and had a family after Agamemnon was killed. Throughout the thousands of years, there have been several descendants of Cassandra who are also cursed in the same way, but now, there's only you and me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

 **Review if you liked, review if you don't. And hey, share this with someone if you want.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
